


five foot something and royalty

by bitchasslowry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alterbate Universe - Women In The NHL, F/M, Famiky Drama, Fluff, Insecurity, Tall Reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry
Summary: ORIGINALLY POSTED TO TUMBLR ON AUGUST 21ST 2020You and Travis take a trip to your aunts house in the off season, but an unwelcome guest puts a damper on what is supposed to be an enjoyable trip.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Reader
Kudos: 4





	five foot something and royalty

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reader insert fic being transferred from tumblr. ignore this if it’s not your thing. 
> 
> inspired by short kings anthem by blackbear and tiny meat gang

The day you got drafted into the NHL was probably the best day of your life, but just like usual, your family was a little more concerned about some other things. Don’t get me wrong, they were still thrilled that you are getting the opportunity to play for the Philadelphia Flyers, it’s just that your cousin decided that this next step in your career could be put to a different use.

“Y/N, now you physically don’t have an excuse to not get a boyfriend. There’s what, only like ten other chicks in the NHL? You have a wide variety of men. They can’t all be taken,” your cousin Claire exclaimed, waving the fork with a piece of broccoli on it that she had in her hand near your face. 

You just rolled your eyes and picked at your small pile of rice on your plate. “Okay, sure. Whatever you say.”

Your reason to be in the NHL was to show people that you belong there, not get guys. Sure, you may be Carter Hart’s backup but that’s still no excuse. You had to fill the shoes of Brian Elliott and the city of Philadelphia was counting on you. You realized then that Claire and your priorities lied in very different areas. 

You shoved a fork piled with rice into your mouth and glared at her while she spoke. “Mark my words, you’ll have a tall, dark and handsome boyfriend by the off-season.”

-

So maybe Claire was right. To a degree. You did in fact have a boyfriend by the time you’re going to visit the whole family up at your aunt's home on Lake Timiskaming. How considerate of him.

Travis was definitely going to fit in. You knew that from the moment you met him with his horrendous yet endearing duck tattoo on his bicep and tendency to take pictures holding a fish. Just like any good southern Ontario hick. And boy, you knew a lot of them. 

Between summers spent at the lake going for boat drives and attending the local church fish fry’s, you knew that you and Travis were going to get along well when you first met. It was at training camp that Travis and Nolan skated up to you and sparked a conversation. 

Travis was pretty much infatuated with you from the start and Nolan constantly chirped him about it. He would take shots on you during practices and if you made a good save, he’d tap you on your pads on his way around you. Nolan would pretend to gag every time. 

It wasn’t until the All Star Break that Travis finally plucked up the courage to ask you to dinner. Just the two of you sans your other hippie lesbian looking best friend who was back in Winnipeg. Neither of you were attending the All Star Game and you both made the executive decision to hang back in Philly for a little R and R from the season. 

He showed up at your apartment door in an actually nice outfit holding a single rose asking you if you’d want to get a bite to eat. You called him a dork and told him to give you ten minutes to get ready. He stupidly smiled for about twenty minutes after that.

Now here you are sitting in the car at hour nine and still two hours away from your aunt’s place. To put it lightly, you love your boyfriend dearly but sometimes you forget he’s a complete pest. That is until you have to spend eleven hours in the car with him and he won’t shut up.

You’re about to pass North Bay and you stop for gas, tossing Travis a bag of probably overpriced candy from the small store and that keeps him quiet for a while before he speaks up again.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Travis mumbles around the end of a sour key. You look over and he’s staring at you with those puppy eyes that you fell in love with back during training camp. You reach over and take a gummy strawberry out of the little bag. 

“Of course they will, Teeks. Claire might be a little surprised but-”

“Why?” he asks, now perked up and his body nearly completely facing you. You shrug and rest a hand on your thigh while the other stays rested on the steering wheel.

“I don’t know, it’s just right after I was drafted she told me that I would find a boyfriend that’s like some macho man I guess. Like, total Dwayne Johnson. Her type but definitely not mine,” you explain and Travis nods.

He shifts back into his sort of slouched position in his seat. “Will she be disappointed in me? Like will she not like that you chose me instead of someone else?”

“If she is I’m throwing her in the lake with cinder blocks on her feet.” Both of you laugh and he takes a large bite out of that same sour key. You reach over with your unoccupied hand and laced your fingers with his. He smiled at the wide expanse of trees outside the window and presses a small kiss to the back of your hand. 

-

Both you and Travis feel the need for a nap and/or drink by the time you get to your aunt’s house. It’s a little bungalow a few streets up from the water that overlooked Québec on the other side of the lake. At this point you had thrown Travis’ Flyers sweater on and he was practically totally underneath the blanket you had shoved in the backseat of the car before your trip. You poke him awake as soon as you pulled up into the driveway. It’s a cute little town in the mining district of Northern Ontario and has pretty much turned into half of a retirement town.

Looking like you were straight off of Dawn of the Dead in relation to your enthusiasm, you start grabbing your suitcases out of the back of your truck. Before you could even get your bag on the ground, the garage door opens and a very excited and bubbly girl comes running out and tackles you in a hug.

“Y/N, holy shit, I haven’t seen you since before the season! You have a hockey ass now!”

You simply laugh and sort of look behind you. “Claire, it’s always been there.” You notice Travis sort of standing there awkwardly so you grab his hand and pull him closer to Claire. “This is Travis, you know, the guy you say I never shut up about?”

Travis goes to reach his hand out for Claire to shake, but she takes it and yanks him in for a tight hug. His eyes go wide and you chuckle before he finally reciprocates in wrapping his arms around her.

Claire pulls back and gives Travis a once over, nodding her head. “He’ll fit right in.”

She scampers back in through the garage before either you or Travis have a chance to respond. You both laugh to yourselves and turn around to start hauling the suitcases off the ground and closer to the house, including the hockey gear you both brought.

The heat of the summer didn’t help and by the time you two both managed to get your bags in the door you were being tackled with even more hugs only making you hotter.

“Y/N! You look great,” your aunt says, gripping onto your biceps and extending you out in front of her to get a better look. You didn’t look like any hell, Travis’s t-shirt from his rookie year all worn out and stretched on you and a pair of shorts that have also seen better days. You smile and thank her. “And who is this handsome man?”

Her eyes lock onto Travis and his cheeks turn a little pink. For a guy that draws attention to himself on the ice, he really can’t handle a compliment to save his life.

“Oh, this is Travis. My boyfriend that I told you about,” you explain to her while you go over and stand next to him. His arm slides around your waist and he grins at your aunt who returns it. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Travis. I’m Lucy.”

“Very nice to meet you, ma’am. Y/N has told me a lot about you also.”

The rest of the greetings go along swimmingly, with a few of your other family members complimenting Travis on his hockey as well as him chatting with your parents as he has done many times before once again. But the hour spent in solitude drinking Corona out on the patio and talking about hockey and family comes to a screeching halt when everyone hears a car park in the driveway.

Everyone goes quiet and your mom leans over to you and sighs ever so slightly. “We didn’t know she was coming until this morning so it’s news to us too.”

Now the thing is, every family has that one or two cousins or aunt or whatever that no one can stand. Your’s just happens to be Claire’s sister, Yvette. She’s a few years older than you and Claire and works in the business district of Toronto with her husband who’s a legal attorney. To anyone she sounds like hot shit, and that’s exactly what she thinks of herself.

Claire does well for herself, started her own business and she has shops all around Quebec, yet somehow her sister has always weaseled her way into the spotlight and will take every opportunity to suck the life out of the room just to talk about herself.

Now poking your head around the corner of the house from your spot on the deck, you can see her obnoxiously large and boujee creme-coloured Cadillac Escalade parked beside your own car, a quite impressive looking Dodge Charger, yet you still felt poor despite what your contract tells you.

The majority of your family gets up to go greet her but you stay on the deck with Travis for just a second longer, taking a particularly long swig of your drink. Travis looks at you skeptically and you just huff in his general direction. “My _other_ cousin is here and she’s a grade A bitch on the best of days.”

Travis nods and extends his hand out to you which you take. “Then let’s get this over with, shall we?”

You laugh at him and use him to haul yourself up off your chair. Walking through the house for a second before the garage gives you some time to prepare yourself for whatever Yvette has to say about you this time. Last year she told you that you need to lean out a little because you were starting to ‘look like a man’. She doesn’t know you play professional hockey and never bothered to ask, so you weren’t going to tell her. No more ammunition.

Seeing her amongst your family in front of her car actually makes you laugh a little on the inside. She has expensive jeans on and is wearing heels of all things up here in hunting and fishing country. Travis nudges your shoulder with his to get your attention and gives you a side-eye look that speaks volumes about his first impression.

You both work your way down the stairs which seems to catch Yvette’s attention. She pulls away from the hug with your mother and bounces over to you with her fake enthusiasm. 

“Y/N! You look good,” she says and lightly wraps her arms around you to pat your back a couple times before taking a look at you. “I didn’t know you liked the Flyers.”

You take a quick look down at your shirt where Philadelphia Flyers is printed in large orange letters across your chest. You faintly hear Travis snort and lean up against the wall. You give her a tight lipped smile and a pointed nod. 

“I play for them.”

“Oh. That’s… interesting.” Her gaze shifts to Travis and you can tell she’s holding back a snarl. “Who’s this?”

“Travis Konecny. I play with Y/N,” he explains, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She takes and smirks a little bit. 

She releases Travis’ hand and scampers her way up the stairs of the garage, suitcase in tow. He’s left there with a sour expression on his face. 

“She looked at me like I’m a piece of meat…”

You let out a huff and roll your eyes. “Welcome to the family, unfortunately.”

-

Dinner is less than pleasant with Yvette never shutting up about quite honestly everything. Travis, bless his heart, attempts to make conversation with you and the rest of your family, yet Yvette still somehow spins it in a way so that she can talk about herself. 

“So, I hear from Travis that you’re quite the goalie,” you uncle says when you come out to the back porch, drinks in hand. He’s never been a hockey fan so it’s understandable that he’s never seen you play, but it seems as though Travis has been talking about you. 

You shrug your shoulders a little bit as you sit down and hand Teeks a glass of water. “I’m decent.”

“You were nominated for the Hart Trophy, babe. That’s impressive.” You blush a bit and give Travis a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks. 

Just in proper timing, the rest of your family leaves to get ready for bed when Yvette and Claire come outside to join you and Travis. 

Claire fills you in on all of her new business ventures as well as this new guys she’s been seeing for a while. “He’s honestly great, kind of reminds me of you, Travis. Sweet, funny… I think it’s gonna work out.”

“That’s great, C.”

“Well if I’m being honest, Y/N, I didn’t think you’d ever get into a relationship.”

Thank you, Yvette. Fantastic timing. 

“Pardon?” You ask, leaning forward a bit. Yvette shrugs her shoulders, as if it’s obvious. 

“Well, I haven’t met too many guys who like hockey women so it’s just a shock to me is all. I also though all hockey players were a bit… bigger than Travis so, yeah.”

Oh what you would give right now to drive back to Philadelphia and never see her ever again.

It’s pretty well known that Teeks isn’t the biggest player in the world, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in skill and how much he runs his mouth on the ice. 

Secretly he’s a big softie who just wants to be hugged and have his hair played with, but he can certainly hold his own, especially when it comes to anything to do with you. Once you got knocked over in your crease and Travis nearly killed a guy for it. 

Now, he’s sitting beside you trying to hold in that same anger. “He’s one of the top goal scorers on the team, Yvette. He went to the All Star game with me this year for God’s sake.”

She does nothing but hums. “I know that, I just wasn’t expecting you to end up with someone like him. Isn’t it… weird that you two look each other in the eyes, that you don’t have to look up?”

It’s a genuine question which is the sad thing. You roll your eyes hard and shake you head to the negative. 

“For fuck’s sake, no. You know what, sometime you really need to think before you open your mouth.”

You get up and make your way through the sliding door of the house and eventually find yourself sitting on the bed of the guest room that you and Travis are staying in. 

Within about five minutes the door creaks open slightly and Travis slips in, taking a seat next to you on the bed. Your eyes are brimmed with some tears and he takes note. 

“Baby, it’s okay. Not everyone is gonna like me,” Travis says, running his hand up and down your back. 

“But she doesn’t have to say that shit about you,” you say sniffling. “I love you so much, and it’s hurts when anyone makes fun of you, especially my own family.”

“Hey,” Travis coos, leaning in to rest his chin on your shoulder. “Not to be like that, but she’s kind of a bitch.”

That makes you chuckle and Travis gives you a kiss under your ear. “I love you too, and I know that I’m tiny; Nolan never lets me forget that.

“But I love that you’re the same height as me. It’s easier to give you kisses that way, especially on your forehead, and when you’re taller than me? Oh my god.”

You furrow your eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember that one game against the Rangers?” He asks, brushing your hair back. 

“I got a shutout.”

“Yeah, and I was standing beside you when you still had your skates on. Baby it made me feel things.”

You let out a laugh and lean into him. “I can’t believe that does it for you.”

“You do it for me.”

Travis moves in and pressed his lips to yours gently, parting your mouth with his tongue before smiling into the kiss. His hand moves up to stroke the side of your face and his fingers skate down to cup the back of your neck. 

He pulls away, resting his forehead on yours after pressing a small kiss to the tip of your nose. “I’m still sorry about my cousin.”

“She won't be laughing when she isn’t invited to the wedding.”

Travis doesn’t let you respond before he moves in to press his lips against yours, licking into your mouth and pushing you back on the bed with a big smile on his face. 

Maybe the next few days won’t be as bad as you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bitchasslowry


End file.
